British coven
The British coven, originally the English Coven, is the second highest authority in the vampire world, home to half-vegetarian vampires located in london, England and consists of atleast 27 members if not more, with Gabriel being the over all leader. They are known among those who can be trusted wth their secret to be have more gifted vampires than the Volturi. The British Coven also extend family from the Russian Coven, and have a close friendship with the Swedish Coven and the Ukraine Coven. In the 1800's, the had connections to the Irish Coven. Most members possess a special gift, if not more than one. They only appear where they are truly needed and keep this as their coven law. They are considered close family to other covens in British ereas. The coven has not decided wether to stick with the vegetarian lifestyle or human blood to sustain them so they drink both. Apart from their choise of blood to live on they are a very organised and civilized coven. They are currently living in London, England where they coexist alongside humans with as little trouble as possible. The coven acts as the highest authority in Britain, and take the crimes into their own hands. They have remained unknown to the vampire world as the Volturi think that Gabriel died centuries ago. They respect the vampire laws like any other coven. The coven consumes both Human and animal blood, but mostly animal blood, so most members have developed control over their thirst, though any younger members of the coven treat humans the same as animals the older, more mature members learn to respect human life and take their blood without losing control. Their eyes are almost darkish purple, which allows them to blend in with the human population more easily. Before the Volturi confrontation, Carlisle and Esme went to Gabriel and asked them all to witness, but Gabriel refused, saying that if the Volturi knew he wasn't dead, an attack would definitely occur. Gabriel begged Carlisle not to give away their secret. History Gabriel: The founder and complete ruler of the coven, was born in England during the late 300 AD. He was commissioned as a messenger through Europe, and mailed most of his letters to Volterra Italy. Gabriel had to deliver one letter to the saints inside the clock tower in Volterra, their, he met Aro. Aro liked his strong appearance and turned him into a vampire straight away, making him a part of the Volturi guard. Gabriel stayed with the Volturi until the 850's AD, and killed another vampire to fake his death. Gabriel arrived back in England a few years later, and began travelling with nomads and other covens over the next 1000 years. During the 1700's, the coven had become a well known household with in London, with multiple human servants. Carlisle Cullen was once a member of the coven during his early years as a vampire, but after deciding to meet the Volturi, Gabriel had Carlisle's memories erased so Aro would not discover his covens existence. Carlisle later returned to London a few decades later while planning to move over to the 'New World', and met Gabriel again. Carlisle later visited the coven again sometime in the 1840's and again in the 1930's with his wife Esme. He is still on very good terms with Gabriel, but will respect his wishes. *'George': Gabriel first met George as a vampire in the 1300's in London, a persuasive vampire, Gabriel was very interested in him. George later joined his coven in the 1800's *'Joseph': In 1613, at a time when humankind believed in mythical creatures and the supernatural, he met Joseph, a human who was suspected of practicing sourcery and was scedueled to be excecuted the next day, Gabriel turned him to save his life. *'Helena': A century after meeting Joseph, Gabriel met his wife. a women named Helena, they slowly fell in love, and then she became dangerously ill, when she was near death, she accepted immortality from Gabriel and became his wife *'Jessica': Gabriel and Joseph found her in the 1800's and realized she was special and would be special as a vampire. They did however, wait for her to give birth before the changed her. She started dying after child birth and the Gabriel turned her *'Claud' and Ida: They were twins who were originally from the Russian Coven. Claud and Ida had heard of the coven and wanted to escape feeling trapped in Russia. They were both openly welcomed and became Gabriel and Helena's adoptive children *'Leland': Gabriel gave him a place in the coven during the 1800's, his exessive power to see into the future impressed him greatly, the only precognitive vampire he has ever met Members Gabriel, Joseph and Arthur are the leaders of the coven. All three are gifted and mated Leaders Gabriel, Joseph and Arthur are the leaders of the coven, and they are all gifted and mated *'Gabriel': Official leader and founder of the coven, he has the power to control objects with his mind, making him a powerful edition to the coven. He is anxious to learn new things and is open to finding other powers to add to the coven, though he is nothing like Aro *'Joseph': Gabriel's advisor and co-leader. He possesses the power to identify anything in the world. He is rather mature and optimistic. He was Gabriel first companion and because of this, has become a leader. *'Arthur': a co-leader of the coven with the power to derange abilities. He was made a leader of the coven because of his leadership intelligence. Wives The wives are the mates of the leaders. There are Helena; Gabriel's wife, Rhona; Joseph's mate, and Jessica; Arthur's mate. Helena, Rhona and Jessica rarely leave their spouses and are treated equally by their mates. Jessica and Rhona are gifted while Helena is not *'Helena': Gabriel's wife and mother figure of the Coven. She is the adoptive mother of Claud, Ida and Joseph. She possesses no special talent. *'Rhona': Joseph's mate. She is gifted with the power to vividly "control time". She is a secretive vampire and holds everything to herself. *'Jessica': Arthur's mate, a high 'ranked' member of the coven with her power to manipulate the memories of others, she is the covens greatest defense against their exposure, unless that vampire were loyal to them Other members *'Claud': One of the covens greatest defences. He is a personal bodyguard and shield of Gabriel. He has a weakening shield that allows him to make others unbearably weak when they come near him. He is the centre of the Coven's defence. *'Ida': Claud's twin sister. She doesn't possess any special talent, but she is the reason Claud stays in the coven. *'Allison': A vampire with the power of Ability Suppression, allowing her to take away the abilities of others for an unknown amount of time *'Bastion': A vampire who accompanies Gabriel almost everywhere he goes. He has the power to force those around him to tell the truth *'Veive': Another of Gabriel's bodyguards. She is able to produce boundaries inside the minds of others *'Adam': A vampire with the power of belief inducement, able to make others believe his spoken words. *'William': A vampire with the power of sensory manipulation, allowing him to alter the senses of his targets. *'Elliot': Considered a linchpin of the British coven with his gift of Relationship Manipulation, allowing him to create false relationships between others, such as family. *'Emily': A powerful weapon into the British Coven's arsenal. Her power of Sedative Inducement causes any of her targets to fall instantly into an immobalized state. *'George': Member of the coven with the power to influence the decisions of others. *'Ethan': Member of the coven and Naomi's mate, he has the power to distract his apponents with his blurry illusions. *'Naomi': Powerful member of the coven and Ethan's mate. She has the power to create the shield that mentally burns everyone inside. She has been employed as Gabriel's bodyguard along with Claud. *'Louise': She is a great addition to the coven because of her power of Fault Detection, a power that allows her to sense the weaknesses of anyone or anything around her. *'Autumn': A vampire with the power of Retrocognition. His power allows him to see into the past of others, a useful 'tool' for Gabriel. *'Nissa': A powerful member with the power of Suggestive Compelment, making others obey her requests and orders, she is very loyal to the coven and doesn't use her gift against them. *'Ethelda': Member of the coven. She stays with the coven because of her mate, Leland. She has the power of Combat Perception, giving her great fighting knowledge. Gabriel considers her the Felix of the coven. *'Leland': A new member of the coven with the power of Precognition. He is the reason Ethelda is even with the coven. *Vaughn: Member of the coven *'Tabitha': She is a new member of the coven with the ability of being Shielding ability. *'Joaquin': He is a member of the coven. *'Kelly': She is a member of the coven who used to be a member of the Canadian Coven but left because she wanted to be part of a more powerful coven. She has the power of Phobikinesis. *'Alonso': He is a member of the coven with the ability of Mental Invisibility. Former Members *'Russell': Rhonda's mate, killed by the Quileute werewolves during the 1750's, before Rhonda. He was known as the Cold Man among the Quileute tribe of La Push. He possessed no special gift. *'Rhonda': Russell's mate, killed by the Quileute werewolves during the 1750's, after Russell. She was known as the Cold Women. She did not possess any special talent. *'Carlisle Cullen': Carlisle was a vampire from London who joined the coven during his early years as a vampire. Carlisle was once a member, however he doesn't recall it since Gabriel had Jessica erase his memories before he left for Italy to find the Volturi. *'Ilsa': She stayed with the coven for a few centuries before creating the Russian Coven. She has the power to trap someone inside their own mind *'Catlin': An immortal child created by William, Gabriel killed her a year after her transformation. *'Clancy': A member who left and created his own coven in Scotland, he is known to have the intriguing power to make others exceptionally loyal to him. Desired Members *'Alistair': He is a vampire nomad with the power to sense inanimate objects from a great distance away, Gabriel has offered him a place in the coven many times, but has declined each invitation. To keep their coven secret, Gabriel used Jessica's gift to erase his memories, with no memory of their past interactions. *'Sinéad': A vampire from the Ukraine Coven. He has the gift to track anothers physical movements. *'Dermot': A vampire created by Clancy with the power to strengthen the abilities of other vampires. *'Maggie': A vampire from the Irish Coven. She has the power to sense when others are lying to her. After Bastion joined the coven, Gabriel gave up his interest in her. *'Saemus': A vampire from the Swedish Coven. Gabriel still wants him to join the coven but keeps it to himself. He is known to be able to alter reality by delaying the course of events. Trivia *Helena and Ida are the only members of the coven who are not gifted. *Gabriel has three personal bodyguards: **Claud with a weakening shield **Naomi with a burning shield **Veive who can create boundaries See also *Gabriel and Helena *Joseph and Rhona *Arthur and Jessica *Bastion and Veive *Elliot and Emily *Ethan and Naomi Category:Covens Category:British Coven